luz y sombra
by sara-sakaii
Summary: shun viajo a Europa y ahora regresa pero se llevara una gran desepcion al saber que alice no es la alice que el conosio un dia


**Luz y sombra **

PVO punto de vista ALICE

Hoy es el día en que mi mejor amigo y mi amor secreto llega de Europa. En este momento estoy en el aeropuerto con runo, dan, julie, billy, marucho no pudo venir pero le manda saludos.

Dan y Runo siguen paliando pero es divertido verlos y a veces lo separa julie o yo. Ya todos tenemos 19 años excepto dan, shun que tienen 21.

A pesar de su edad dan se sigue comportando como un niño y eso me agrada de el.

Pero yo he cambiado y mucho no solo físicamente sino que nunca sonrió si lo hago es para no preocupar a mis amigos (n/a: ya se parece a mí) y también tengo dos mechones negros

-Alice, alice despierta – me dijo runo moviendo su mano x delante de mi cara –parece que estas hipnotizada ¿en que pensabas?-pregunto

-En nada importante ¿ya llego? – con una sonrisa aunque yo sabía que era falsa ella también sonrió y dijo:

-no, no llego, lo estamos esperando hace dos horas- ya exagero solo llevábamos media hora –yo creí que dan tardaba pero este le gano – dijo runo parándose del asiento donde estábamos sentadas-ya tranquilízate runo – dije

- ¿Qué me tranquilice?-dijo runo-por el niño millonario falte a la universidad - yo pensé: nadie la obligo a venir

-perdóname por haberte hecho faltar a tus clases-dijo una voz muy conocida

-shun-susurre-shun- lo abrase y luego julie que casi lo tira del salto que dio y después de unos segundos runo sonrió y dijo: ven aquí mi millonario no te perdono lo de la universidad –abrazándolo y luego dándole paso a dan y a billy

-amigo como has estado – preguntaron dan y billy abrazándolo y estrechándole la mano

-me alegra mucho verlos y han crecido mucho desde los catorce años (n/a: que querías que se quedaran petisos como marucho) cuando me mude a Europa con mi abuelo para seguir con la empresa – dijo shun estaba alto y vestido de traje y llevaba su cabello corto pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era alta cabellos negros ojos celestes y llevaba un vestido rojo, era como de su edad se encontraba detrás de el, shun se percato de que la estaba mirando

-ella es sarah es mi novia – dijo shun acercándose a la chica

Mi novia esa palabra sonó unas treinta veces en mi cabeza mientras sentía que mi corazón se partía en mil pedasos

-un gusto-dije estrechando la mano aun con el corazón roto –me llamo alice luego se acerca dan, billy, julie, runo y hacen lo mismo

-yo me muro de hambre vamos a mi casa runo preparara comida, si se le puede llamar así aparte de que a veces la quema o queda dura pero después de todo sabe cocinar – dijo dan tocándose la panza, todos comenzaron a reír hasta runo que parece que no le molesto y shun también comenzó a reír en cuanto a sarah hizo una sonrisa al igual que yo, todos lo notaron

-vamos alice riase –dijo shun – ¿que te sucede? Ya no ríes

-olvídalo no va a reír nunca lo hace –dijo runo

-pues tiene que reír alguna vez –dijo shun acercándose a mi cara – riete alice hace bien a la salud

-desde cuando sabe de salud?-pensaba mientras corrí la cara ya estaba sonrojada y vi a sarah algo celosa o enojada y empuje a shun –crees que puedes aparecer en mi vida y decirme como vivirla no tienes idea de cuanto he sufrido-grite llamando la atención de todo el aeropuerto –me voy de aquí

Deje a todos como estatuas. Salí del aeropuerto y cuando estaba x tomar un taxi alguien me agarro del brazo.

-alice espera porque le gritaste? que te sucede? tu nunca haces eso-pregunto runo

-que se cree, que puede manejarme el esta muy equivocado –dije

-el solo quería que te diviertas-me dijo runo

Pare un taxi y subiendo a el deje a runo con la palabra en la boca

PVO SHUN

Alice me empujo y se fue creo que la ofendí y tiene razón no puedo aparecer en su vida y decirle como vivirla

-shun fui a hablar pero no me dijo nada –me dijo runo

-shun ya nos vamos o nos vamos a quedar a dormir en el aeropuerto –me dijo sarah al oído

-ya vamos, dan perdóname pero no podré ir a tu casa tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-bien no hay problema habrá otra oportunidad-me dijo dan

-bien entonces los acompaño afuera y luego yo me voy-dicho esto nos encaminamos fuera del aeropuerto y subieron al auto de dan-adiós shun-dijeron todos y se marcharon, sarah ya estaba en el auto

- ya era hora, necesito llegar pronto mi cabello no se peinara solo –me dio sarah mientras yo entraba al auto y el chofer arrancaba

-estaba con mis amigos que no veo hace años y a ti te importa tu cabello-dije levantando la voz

-amor me encanta que estés con tus amigo pero también me encanta que mi cabello este peinado – me dijo apoyándose en mi hombro

-mujeres –susurre

Parte 2

PVO DAN

Iba conduciendo y julie y runo estaban hablando que como se comporto alice y de que estaban muy preocupadas yo que ella no exagero mucho.

Billy estaba al lado de julie ya que runo estaba al lado mío pero billy y yo no sabíamos donde meternos el me miraba con una cara como

Diciendo" aprieta el acelerador "que seguro que si no llega en diez segundos tendremos dos funerales el de el y el mío creo que es un poco exagerado pero las chicas no paraban de hablar parecían loros, nos íbamos a morir

-por fin llegamos –oí decir a billy que habría la puerta y salía se despidió de todos luego dejamos a julie y llegamos a la casa de runo

-aun quieres comer o te iras a dormir Daniel-pregunto runo

-iré a dormir- dije mirando a runo-el día fue largo y lo de Alice me quito el apetito


End file.
